Scream (Infections)
Scream is the third episode. Synopsis The group attampts to put the plan to leave in action. Maggie makes a hard choice. Abby is sent out to the streets for supplies, running into trouble on the way. Plot Maggie is with Jane and Sarah, looking out the window. They watch as a woman is taken down by a walker and killed, when Maggie looks away. Jane informs Sarah about her parents and Sarah asks if she's going to put them down. Sarah then tells the girls about the low supply count they have, Abby listening in. She then goes downstairs. At the school, the group is still trying to decide what to do. Sarah Nixon decides they should just get to the gym and find a way out there. The group doesn't realize that Brad opened the door. He is startled by a walker and the class fills with walkers. They escape, but Cat is cornered and killed. Vince and Mike are separated from the others and get into a science room, where a teacher is working. Mr Caulfield explains he found out what the disease is. The others get into the gym, realizing the other two are gone. Abby goes outside and wanders around the minimart when a walker attacks her. She pushes the aisles down on it and runs away to another store. The group debates on if they should find the other two. Dylan finds a window they can use to get out and he opens it, only to get bit by a walker on his neck. He gets back in and tells the others it's nothing before Sarah beats him with her crowbar, killing him. She then thells the others they should go out the window. Mike and Vince listen to Mr. Caulfield's examinations on how the walkers work. The walkers start banging on the door, making the three leave out the window. They meet with the others and run to Vince's house. Maggie opens the door to her apartment, seeing her dad's body. She tries to avoid it and walks on. Her mom pops out and she fights her, but is almost killed. She slams her mom against the wall and grabs a knife off the kitchen counter and stabs her in the head multiple times before leaving in tears. Abby returns to the hotel with a shopping cart when a man runs to her and begs for it. She tells him to leave when he pulls out a knife and tries to stab her. She grabs a jar and smashes it over his head, grabbing a shard for protection. She walks on when the man startles her and she stabs him in the stomach. The group enter Vince's house to find it a mess, blood everywhere and a walker corpse. Monica tells him she might be alive but he disagrees before leaving. Co-Starring *Darren Criss as Dylan *Carlson Young as Kate *Connor Weil as Brad *Scott Wilson as Mr. Caulfield Deaths *Cat Marx *Dylan *Maggie's Mom Trivia *First appearance of Mr. Caulfield. *Last appearance of Cat Marx. *Last appearance of Dylan. Category:Infections Category:Episodes